nx_04_discoveryfandomcom-20200214-history
T'Chi
|image = Image:IC Pending.png}} T'Chi is a Starfleet officer and the current Chief Armory Officer of the starship Discovery NX-06. Personality 'General Overview' 'Strengths' T’Chi has the strength of four human beings like most natural Vulcan females. She is also very scientifically literate and able to get along with scientists onboard starships very well. She has a quick wit, and she has an innate ability to cheer up morale. T’Chi has impeccable aim and hardly ever misses what she aims at whether it be onboard a starship or using a phaser. 'Weaknesses' T’Chi is controlled by her emotions sometimes and it only takes time for her to get out of that. There are certain times of the month when her emotions need to be satisfied whenever she is not on duty. Whether it be an incredible need to destroy stuff in a cargo bay, or find someone to perform Vulcan mating practices with, it’s best to just stay out of her way; she has, however shown a good ability to keep everything under control while on duty. She has a chip on her shoulder regarding Vulcan, and other Vulcan’s that might treat her differently due to the fact that she was exiled from her home planet. 'Ambitions' T’Chi would love to one day switch to Command and command her own ship one day. She also enjoys singing and dancing therefore she fancy’s herself a celebrity when back on Earth in regards to Karaoke bars. History Born to Solear and T’Pol (not the one from Enterprise) on Vulcan, it was clear that she was different. At the age of six, she did not have the capacity to repress her emotions like her brothers and sisters. As she gradually got further and further pushed away by her family, she was sent to the Vulcan Science Institute for study and later, it was found that she had a neurological disorder that wouldn't allow her to adhere to emotional suppression. T’Chi was sent off-planet at the age of nine to live with foster care after several unfortunate incidents that put a bad name to her family. She studied Science extensively throughout highschool and had aspirations to join Starfleet Academy. All of her studies were passed with flying colors; an attribute to her complex Vulcan brain. Her Vulcan professors would sometimes have a hard time with her because what they expect of a Vulcan is never what they got out of T’Chi. She ended up failing most classes ran by Vulcan professors at the academy. Due to the high amount of failures that happened to be by Vulcan teachers on academy grounds, it was deemed, that, in order to not cause a large amount of accusations and problems amongst academy staff, that they would waive the classes and have T’Chi test out of them. T’Chi was reprimanded in her senior year for attempting to contact her sister on Vulcan while she was ill. Luckily, she pulled through and everything turned out to be fine, but her own father on Vulcan reported her breach of restraint into Vulcan affairs and her service record shows that she disobeyed a direct order from Starfleet command to abide by the conditions of her banishment from her homeworld. Category:Characters